


A Moment Next To You

by metalliclioness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, College AU, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sharing a Bed, here have this bucket of fluff, klance, they're cute and stupid, this is bad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalliclioness/pseuds/metalliclioness
Summary: Keith is trying to study but Lance wants cuddles.Just a pile of fluff.





	

“Keith.”

 

I ignored him.

 

“Keeeithhh.”

 

Nope.

 

“Keith!”

 

I turned and looked at him pointedly. “Lance, I’m trying to study.”

 

On our bed, he propped himself up with his elbow and smirked. “Shouldn’t you have done that, hm, I don’t know, sometime before the night before the test?” 

 

“You are not one to talk about procrastination.”

 

Lance shrugged and flopped back down. He sighed, “Come here.”

 

“No.”

 

“Keith.”

 

“Lance.”

 

“Kieeeth.”

 

“Are we really gonna do this?”

 

“Not if you stop being a butthead and come here.”

 

I could tell he wasn’t going to give up. He never does. I stood up slowly and trudged over to the bed, acting more annoyed than I really was. I stood at his side and stared down at him. 

 

With slumped shoulders I asked, “Yes, Lance?”

 

He flashed me the cutest, devilish smile and the next thing I knew he was pulling me by the shirt to his level. His expression switched in an instant and he looked to me with puppy eyes.

 

“I want cuddles,” he answered plainly.

 

I tried to sigh but I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face. Maybe I could postpone studying until tomorrow. I still had a few hours in the morning. Besides, who was I to withhold cuddles from my boyfriend?

 

Lance started to pull off my jacket; I grunted in disapproval but helped him anyway. My shoes were tugged off next and I slid under the sheets with him.

 

He let out a little squeak of excitement and grabbed for me. With a quiet chuckle, I settled down close to him. And if there was any distance between us, he obliterated it by scooting closer.

 

“You’re lucky you’re adorable,” I informed him.

 

“And you’re lucky I’m gay.” I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. He scoffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world: “Or else we wouldn’t be dating...and you wouldn’t get my luscious curves and my silky-smooth lips.”

 

It was my turn to scoff. “Lance, you don’t have luscious curves. You’re lanky and bony,” I said as I reached out to pinch his sides. He giggled but immediately recovered with a hurt look. About his silky-smooth lips. I should probably test his theory. My hand was subconsciously brought to his face as I gently kissed away his feigned pain. He was a little surprised at first but soon relaxed, closing his eyes and giving himself fully to the one-second kiss. I pulled back only enough to look into his eyes, “You’re right about your lips though.”

 

“Babe, I’m always right,” Lance said seriously and leaned in for another kiss. 

 

I would have guessed he hadn’t kissed me in a year by the way he indulged in it. It was slow and passionate and honestly, I never wanted it to end. He sucked at my bottom lip at length as if he was trying to commit my taste to his memory. While breaking for air, I mumbled a hasty, “I love you,” into his mouth. He hummed in approval and flipped me on my back. 

 

“I love you,” he said, pressing each syllable. He left one last, prolonging kiss on my lips and settled on my chest. I’d say he was content to stay there forever. I watched him there for a moment, his head rising and falling with my relaxed breaths. 

 

Eventually, I turned on my side, letting him slide off me. He again scooted impossibly close to me and buried his face in my neck. A soft hand slipped under my shirt - which I definitely did not gasp at - and rubbed my back lazily. My leg took his own hostage. My hand pet his head lovingly. My lips pressed themselves to his forehead.

 

“I’m gonna fail my trig test because of you,” I whispered.

 

He gripped my shirt, trying to pull himself even more closer. “Stop trying to blame me. And stop ruining the moment,” he hissed.

 

With a sheepish smile, I pulled the covers up to Lance’s shoulders. Surrounded by warmth, I easily started drifting to sleep. 

 

“Goodnight, Lance.”

 

“Goodnight, Keith.”

 

“By the way,” I breathed, “I’d fail every test for another moment next to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to tell me what you think :)


End file.
